Lavender Moon
by Catheryne
Summary: Maria asks Michael about the past love of his life, and memories of a woman from long ago and another planet threatens to take him away from the present.
1. Default Chapter

Lavender Moon

By Catheryne

Rating: PG

Michael looked up from his milk shake to see his girlfriend with a goofy grin on her face. Immediately he tensed. At these times, he grew nervous, because it meant that something went on inside Maria's head that he should be wary of. He gave her a terse smile. It was Valentine's Day. Most likely she was thinking of something romantic in a sickly sweet way, something that would do horrible damage to his reputation, something that would give Valenti a reason to snicker behind his back with all his jock friends, something so unMichael and Maxlike that he should be running right now.

"Michael," she began, and Michael prepared himself for the blow. "I was thinking you know, of that other life you four had, in your… planet."

"Yeah?"

"And I was wondering you know, since we already found out that you were gonna marry Isabel and all—"

"Now, Maria, you know that that was just—"

She held up a hand to silence him. "Wait a minute. I haven't gone to the part where you can talk." She leant over to his side of the table and kissed him smack on the lips. "I was saying… I know you weren't in love with Isabel—ummm… Vilandra. I know that it was just like those stuff in my romance novels where they did all those arranged marriages and everything. Now I wanted to ask you something. In your entire life, did you ever love anyone else?"

"You," came his instant response, which made Maria grin wider.

"Well besides me? Before me?"

Michael shook his head. "There's no one, Maria. I can assure you of that. Even Max remembers that he once loved Tess, and he's in love with Liz now. But I don't remember anyone else."

"Maybe because she hasn't show up before you again, like Tess did with Max," she suggested. For the first time since the conversation began, Michael saw a flicker of something deeper than uncertainty flash in her eyes.

"Give me your hand." She reached out her trembling hand towards him, and he took it between his two larger ones. Michael drew it to his heart, and Maria gasped, watching him intently. Michael closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. She counted the minutes, and they did not move, merely remained in that intimate position. Other customers at the diner passed them with a fond look, and she ignored them. Instead, Maria watched him silently, wondering. Finally he opened his eyes and smiled tenderly. "Nope. No one else. I can assure you you're the only soul that's embedded into mine in the entire universe. I guess I'm just a trifle unconventional. Maybe my soul enjoys getting battered by a loud mouth and an infuriating nagger," he teased lightly. 

Maria settled on her seat and sipped her own milk shake. Not knowing where the entire thing came from, Michael searched her face for clues as to what she was really thinking. Unbidden, he was caught in a memory that suddenly blanked out the present from his vision.

~~

He held Vilandra in his arms as they danced under the gleaming, spinning crystal sphere. She was lovely. Her golden hair trailed behind her like cascading waterfall of pure brilliance. She was the princess, and moreover she was now his. Given to him by his best friend and king for services rendered.

"Are you sure you're not in love with anyone, Rath?" Her voice was silky. Honey. Her hands on his shoulders were warm. Her fingers soft and playful on his coat.

"What does it matter anymore, Lonnie?" he asked tiredly. "We're getting married, aren't we?"

Hazel eyes snapped in fiery retort. "If I'm going to be forced to marry you, general, I would not be saddled with a man pining away for another woman. That would be too much of an insult to me. After all, you've been to fight in more satellites and regions of the planet than I've ever been to."

"No," he answered her tiredly. "There's no one in Antar or any of its moons who can take me away from you, Vilandra."

"That's not good enough, Rath."

"Fine. There is no one who can take me away from you now, princess. No one at all," he said.

She smiled in satisfaction. It was easy to pacify Vilandra. There was an ancient tale on the planet Azaris, of a queen who asked her magic mirror who the most beautiful woman in the universe was, and she never stopped until the mirror said her name. Rath suspected that whoever concocted the story met Vilandra once.

He was spared from further flattering her by the tinkling crystals that announced the arrival of the king and queen. Vilandra huffed at his side, because she always became irritated at the attention the two drew. Rath could not imagine why she would be so offended when she herself got as much, if not more, admiration. He supposed her vanity could not take that another woman could command others to look at her.

"Come on, Vilandra. We'll wait for them at the table." He took her elbow and guided her across the ballroom. 

Rath glanced back at the couple. Ava seemed paler than usual, and Zan appeared tense and curt. "Wonder what my darling brother and his wife have fought about this time," Vilandra muttered. "I swear, marrying her has given him more problems than it's worth."

"You think?" he asked her with a smirk. "You don't think the clouds your brother has been floating on, and the fact that he's head over heels for the girl is worth it? You know the biggest and most explosive arguments usually just strengthen love."

Vilandra screwed her lisp in disgust. "The two of you will be the death of Antar yet, with your idealisms and weaknesses!"

Zan stalked towards the table, while Ava vanished out of the curtains that led to the veranda. "I don't know what's wrong with her!" the king exclaimed. "Everything was fine yesterday, and suddenly this morning she's slumped in this dark crevice and she won't let me in, Rath. What did I do?"  
  


Vilandra reached out a long fingered hand and massaged her brother's upper arm. "You did nothing wrong, Zan. Whatever's wrong, it's with her."

Zan turned to defend his wife, but his sister was already preoccupied with a piece of lint on her gown. The king then turned to his right hand man. "Rath, you were close to her when I assigned you to fetch her from her home right? Would you see what's wrong?"

It did not occur to him to refuse. Rath refused Zan nothing. He did not need to go to Ava to figure out the reason for her dark mood. Rath could relate to everything that Ava felt right now—the loneliness, the depression, the sheer longing to hold someone you love so deeply in your arms but you know that you can't because it's too late.

He stood and walked after the queen. Rath parted the curtains to see Ava standing there, her gown showing off her delicate silhouette against the sky. She was looking up, swallowing all the brightness of the stars with her liquid eyes.

"Ava," he said softly.

The queen whirled around and stifled a sob. "Rath!" She flew to him and threw her arms around his neck. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around her waist and tightened. Rath buried his face in her hair. "Oh Rath, it hurts. It hurts so much," she gasped.

"I know, Ava. It hurts me too. So much," he whispered against her ear.

~~

The young woman adjusted the crepe cape around her as she hurried out of the building. Her eyes were glued to the muddy pink ground, trying to skirt away from the puddles that formed.

"Umph!" She stumbled backward after colliding into the hard wall. Her green eyes rose and met his apologetic ones. It was one of the officers sent by King Zan to fetch Ava, and judging from the glimmering disk attached to his jacket, he was highly ranked.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Yes. You should have looked where you're going," she snapped. It wasn't that she was rude. It was just that seeing him here already brought home the fact that Ava was going to leave her. Soon. He was here to make sure of that.

His lips quirked in amusement. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

 "I hope not! It's almost evening," she retorted.

"Let me escort you home then. It's not safe for a young lady to wander about at night alone."

"That's true. They might get accosted by officers who don't pay attention to where they're going."

He offered his hand to her. "My name is Rath."

To his surprise, she took it with a smile. "Azaria. But you can't come up to my house. My sister would have a heart attack. You may follow me though." With that she turned on her heel and walked away quickly. Rath had to jog at her wake to catch up. 

A while later, she stopped and turned back to him. "We're here. You may leave now." His brow arched. He was not used to being commanded about. She was so small and he was tempted to chuckle at how much the words were ill-suited to her.

"No. I'll stay until you're safely inside." He melted into the shadows and watched her sneak in.

"Azaria, is that you?"

Rath saw her visibly cringe. "Yes," she answered tentatively.

"Where have you been?"  

"Out."

"I know you've been out, Azaria. You're just coming in!" He grinned at how she cowered, when the other voice was not scary at all. "Were you alone? I told you not to go out alone. You're going to make all my hair go white!"

"You have blond hair like mine," she answered. "It won't show."

"That's not the point, and you know it." Rath saw the owner of the voice now. From the distance he could not see the face clearly, but the relationship was obvious. She had the same slight figure, the same pale gold beauty. The new young woman was holding a blanket which she immediately wrapped around Azaria. "I wish mother and father were still alive. Maybe if they were you'd be more responsible, and you'd listen to me!"

Azaria flushed guiltily. He could see it from the shadows. "I wasn't alone," she piped up.

"Who were you with then?"

"A man. He can protect me," she offered. "So you really shouldn't worry."

"And where is this make-believe man?"

Rath stepped away from the shadows and into the light. "Good evening." 

Azaria whirled and saw him standing there, and she broke into a relieved smile. "There! I told you, Ava. I wasn't lying."

His smile fell and confusion settled in his features. "Lady Ava?" he asked. "What are you doing in this… place?" He motioned to the home behind them. It was old, unimpressive, totally unbefitting the next queen of Antar.

"Rath," she said. "It's… a complicated story." 

Azaria looked at her sister and back at the man who escorted her home. "He's going to take you away, isn't he, Ava?"

Ava reached out and tucked a lock of curly golden hair behind Azaria's ear. It had fallen from the pin on the way here. "Go on upstairs to sleep, Azaria. You need your rest."

"You treat me like a child," Azaria snapped, before running upstairs without looking at Rath again. His eyes followed her inside, and watched like an eagle until he saw her form silhouetted in one of the upstairs windows.

"She's my father's daughter." He glanced back at Ava, who looked at him with such pleading that he could not understand. "With King Jerda's wife." His face registered the shock that he expected. After all, Jerda had been Antar's enemy since time immemorial. "You have to help me, Rath. You must never tell anyone that Ria exists. For her sake, Rath. And for mine."

~~

"Michael, what is it?" Maria was shaking him frantically. His eyes had unfocused half an hour ago, and she was getting worried, because he showed no sign of hearing her. Finally, the haze evaporated, and he met her stare.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"It was something, Michael. Don't hide anything from me!"

He shook his head. "It was… I can't even remember it, Maria. When I find out what it is, I'll tell you, okay? You worry too much."


	2. pt2

He watched her from afar, with a sort of obsessive fervor that would probably make Zan look at him twice and Vilandra to break into superior laughter. Rath could not understand what possessed him either. He had never been one to care, unless it was about the security of the planet. He had been trained so long for that that it was second nature to him.

Rath chalked it up to that—planetary security. After all, she was half the daughter of Zan's worst enemy. Or maybe not. She was half the daughter of a family friend of the royals and half the daughter of the bride of Zan's worst enemy… Bah! It didn't matter! Who was he kidding? They could shoot laser beams and make the bases explode on this side of Antar and he would not move from his position. He could clearly see her from here.

A while ago he had found her sitting at the sky, staring at the eerie green full moon. The glow cast a sickly sheen on her skin. Rath supposed that it was beautiful. But he missed the horizon on his side of the planet, with the million brilliant stars surrounding a pale lavender moon. He sat beside her to tell her so. Maybe she was surprised at the sudden presence near her, and she glanced at him. And he saw her face streaked with tears.

"What is it, Ria?" She shook her head. "You can't cry when there's nothing wrong. It's against the rules."

Against her will, her lips curved in amusement. "Rules of what?"

"Rules of Rath," he supplied teasingly. "Tell me what's wrong, Azaria. You don't want to force me to get answers by touching you and stealing them."

"Maybe I would," she muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said nothing, Rath. You must be dreaming."

"I haven't slept since I saw you and Ava," he answered ruefully. "And I thought you said you might want me to steal the truth from your skin."

Azaria shook her head and smiled. "I said I might want to force you to touch me."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for endless minutes. Rath glanced at her from the corner of his eye and took in her features bathed in the green light. He wondered how she would look under the lavender moon at home. Against his white sheet dyed pink by the moonlight. She would probably look like a rose tinted angel, whose golden hair was dipped in the crimson pool. His hand reached out to enfold hers.

"Ava told me you were going to marry Princess Vilandra," she broke in. "I guess it just…" Rath looked at her, captivated by the moving lips struggling to express her feelings. "It—"

"Tell me, Ria," he urged.

"It hurts me. My heart clenches and I feel the breath being squeezed out of me. My knees go weak and my blood rushes to my head and I… I want to scream." Rath was now openly staring at her with his lips parted. "I get dizzy, Rath," she confessed.

"I'm not in love with her," he told her.

Rath could remember how easily she fit in his arms when wordlessly she sought the comfort of his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her hair. Moments later, she shifted and he moved to let her go, but she shook her head and asked, "Will you kiss me?"

"I shouldn't."

"I want you to."

Kissing would form a bond between them so strong he doubted he would be capable of letting her go afterwards. Kissing her would be the answer to his most fevered wish of laying his claim on someone he was capable of foreseeing a future with. He told her raggedly, "I can't."

So how he watched her again from afar. Rath could feel inside him the need to hold her close. Since last night when she left her embrace, he had been feeling lacking. It was though the closeness of their bodies produced a oneness that would not be fulfilled unless she was there with him.

"Stay clear of her if you're just going to hurt her."

Rath turned around to see Ava standing behind him, glaring. "What are you talking about? As you can see, I'm not doing anything to your sister."

"You want to though. Admit it, Rath."

"I'm going to admit no such thing." Admitting would mean that he can't change it. He was selfish enough to know that he needed his balance. And that girl there twirling under the sun would definitely destroy what little balance he was hanging on to. "We're going to arrive as quickly as we can to the capital. And we are going our separate ways. You will marry Zan and you can afford to give her as much protection as you can."

"And you will be walking around the palace, right? Eating with us, attending the same functions as us…" He shrugged in reply. "Then I can't protect her heart. You're engaged to the princess, Rath."

"There's nothing final about it," he told her. "Zan talks. That's all."

"This is the final test of your worth to wed Vilandra. When we get back Zan will make it official. Don't delude yourself."

"Then what of it?"

"So stay away from Ria! I'll do anything for my family, Rath. Know that. If I have to kill you I would. And don't forget, I will be your queen."

Rath was expressionless for a long while. And then he grinned. "The scary thing, Ava, is that I believe you. I believe you'll sell your soul for family."

"That's how I am. Deal with it."

"It's impressive actually. I'm glad Ria has a sister like you. Although your passionate sense of loyalty will likely get us into serious trouble."

Now it was Ava's turn to smile. "Not in this lifetime, Soldier."

~~

Michael became aware of his surrounding when he felt Maria tugging on his arm, her green eyes flashing panic and bewilderment. "I'm driving you to your apartment. You're going to see Max about this. You keep tuning out on me! Are they contacting you, Michael? Is that it?"

He could feel the vibrations she was sending off. She was a virtual radiator now. The tenseness, the nervousness, vibrated off of her and instantly sent Michael into reassurance mode. "Maria, don't. I'm telling you that it's nothing. I'm just deep in thought."

"Deep in thought, my ass! Don't give me lame excuses, Michael. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. Oka, Maria? Stop worrying about me so much because then I'm going to start worrying about you."

Her jaw dropped, and she stared back at him dumbfounded. "You must be kidding me," she choked out after a while. "You're the one lapsing into long trances here. Not me. I'm all dandy."

"I'll always worry about you, Maria. Haven't you learned that by now?"

~~

"That girl has no sense of safety!" he exclaimed in frustration. Rath walked briskly around the camp to make sure that she wasn't hiding anywhere there. "Ava, your sister will drive me to my grave."

Rath grabbed a canister of water and a pack of travel food. "I'm going out there to see what she'd gotten herself into again. If she comes back before I do, get her to eat because she's gonna need the energy for the lecture I have in store for her. Which is forming quite nicely in my mind by the way. If neither of us are back within the hour, I want you to contact me with this," he handed her a small disk, "so you know if I'm with her or not."

"Thank you, Rath."

He nodded and sprinted towards the woods. He had been searching for more than a half hour when he saw sparks of light to his left. Rath dropped the items he was carrying, picked up his pace and sure enough, she was standing there creating rectangular pictures with her hands moving briskly.

"Do you know how worried you've made Ava?" Azaria stiffened at the sound of his voice, and turned around with a guilty flush. "Or me?" he whispered.

"I was going back in a few minutes."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Ummm not exactly. But I would have found my way back."

He held up a hand. "I'm going to grab the water and food I left. You're probably hungry since you missed dinner."

He was almost back to where he had left her when he heard her call in a singsong voice, "RaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAth! Come heeeEre."

"What is it now, Ree?" he inquired in a tired voice.

"You've got the most unbelievable abilities," she said. "I'm in awe of how you can manipulate molecules. Your exploding power must be helpful. And Ava's mindwarping comes in handy so often. Now mine isn't as helpful. But I want to show you something. I want to give you what you really need." His eyebrow quirked at her words. "Not that!" she laughed. "But I have no problem with that either if only you'd kiss me like we both know we want."

"Let's not go there," he begged. "You know I can't. Not yet at least."

"Yet?"

Rath grinned. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"I've been practicing something," she told him. "It's why I keep going off alone. I know how much you miss your home. There are just so many things there you can't see on this side of the planet. So I worked on this."

He watched her face in deep concentration as she created an image before her that was too small for him to identify. And then she smiled at him the brightest smile he had ever seen and it was enough. But she had more in mind. Azaria threw the image she had created into the sky and Rath was in awe.

The horizon was lit with tens of thousands of twinkling lights, and the green moon was nowhere to be seen. In its place hung the lavender moon he had always thought to be the most beautiful light in the universe.


	3. pt3

He came to his senses staring down at a wildly moving ground. He was being jarred clumsily and pulled not so gently into his apartment. "Maria. Wha—" She was sobbing now, and he was immediately concerned. "Maria, are you hurt? Who was it? And why are you dragging me?"

She hastily wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "You are going to drive me insane, Michael Guerin!" she snapped at him. And then she looked up into his eyes. "Max has to be inside. I don't know what to do anymore. It's not like I'm good for anything with this kind of problem."

"What problem, Maria? I'll take care of it for you. You don't need Max," he murmured. It sounded odd coming from him, considering that he was the one not able to walk between the two of them.

"We were driving to a movie when you blanked out on me," she said in an accusing tone. "You've been spacing out since this morning!"

"Maria, there's no need to wor—"

She continued as though he never even spoke up. "I thought you promised me you'd never leave me!"

"Maria…"

"But you are! Whatever's happening I know it's going to take you away from me, Michael." Maria tried to turn the knob with trembling hands, but she was so frantic that it wouldn't budge. "Dammit!" she screamed in frustration.

"Shh Maria," he said, needing to calm her down. He used his powers to open the door, and the two of them stumbled inside.

"Max!" Maria called into the empty room. "Max, come here!"

"I think he's out." She led him to the couch and silently took off his shoes. "Maria, don't. I will."

"Shut up, Michael!"

Michael laid his head back on the couch. He was still dazed at the images and visions flooding him since they were in the café. He settled into the relaxing feel of Maria's hands on him, so much that he sat up and glanced down when she stopped.

"Maria?" She was sitting with her back against the foot of the couch, her hands covering her face. He could see how strongly her body racked with her crying. "Maria, don't cry," he pleaded.

"You're going to leave, Michael. You're going to be sick or you're going to be called back. I don't know exactly what but I know you're leaving me," she choked out.

~~

The two of them sat down on the ground staring up at the beautiful false sky high above them. Azaria's eyes were drawn to the contented face of the man beside her. "So Zan is back at the palace. Why didn't he come when Ava's his bride, not yours?"

A half smile flickered on his lips. Rath laid down on the ground with his head pillowed by his arms. "I'm glad to take this opportunity to brag that I am the king's second in command, his most trusted ally."

"Still not good enough an answer," Azaria judged. "If you're trusted why are you not the one there and he not the one here?"

"Because Zan is important to the planet. He must be protected at all costs. I'm not as worthy as him, so I am the one in the field."

Azaria frowned at this. She lay on her back and pillowed her head on one of Rath's arms. And then she wrapped her arms around him, and he stiffened at first. "That's not true, Rath. You're just as important, just as great."

"Who says so?" he asked, his eyes glinting with light humor as he pulled her closer to him.

"I do," she answered without hesitation. "You're even more important, because Zan doesn't exist to me at all."

Rath could think of no reply. Instead he looked up at the sky that she had created for him. Azaria turned to watch him and smiled. She had made him happy. She reached up her hand to frame a star with her fingers. "Do you think there's life out there?" she whispered.

"I hope so. It's a lonely universe if we're the only galaxy with any."

Azaria grinned as she reached up to try and hold a star. "I'm going to find out someday," she told him. "I'm going out there and I'll be with the stars!"

"All right." Rath chuckled. "And then tell me all about it, okay?"

"Oh no. I'll keep you guessing!"

Caught in her delight, his arm shot up and he vainly tried to reach for the moon. A comet shot across the sky and Azaria tried to catch the image in her palm. Her skin touched Rath's, and her lips parted on contact. His fingers entwined with hers and they fisted their hands together. She tore her gaze away from the brilliant lights above them and turned to meet his eyes. 

She licked her lips. "You do know that I'd rather stay here forever with you, don't you? Even if it means Ava won't get to be queen." She waited for him to answer, but he only seemed unsure. "But you can't promise me anything. I know your heritage means everything to you."

"Not everything."

"What do you mean, Rath?"

"Give me time to figure everything out. I'm going to solve this," he promised. "I just can't do anything when I'm committed to do what the king says."

She disentangled her hand from his, and placed it on his cheek. "You can have all the time in the universe, Rath. I'll always be waiting for you."

~~

"I would never leave you. Never, Maria. You're everything I've ever needed."

She buried her face into his shirt. "I'm so afraid."

"You don't have to be," he said. "Maria, why have you always been patient with me?"

"What do you mean? I'm the one breaking down here, Michael," she reminded him. "You're the strong half now."

He brushed the tears on her cheeks with his hand. "The first years. I kept pushing you away but not once did you pull away."

"That's elementary. I was keeping myself safe. I can't survive without you," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Thank you. I wouldn't know how to live without you either."

~~


	4. pt4

The hologram rose from the disk, piercing the blackness of the night with shimmering blue lights. The image of Zan spoke mutely, and Rath was glad that there was no sound because the king did not look pleased. Since he actually needed to communicate, Rath adjusted the volume on the control he held in his hand.

"What was that again, Zan? I'm sorry. I forgot to turn on the volume," the soldier drawled with no hint of apology in his voice.

"I said, general," Zan repeated with an edge, "that you had better have good reason to call me at this hour."

"I do."

Zan's hologram foot tapped impatiently. Moments passed, and he prompted, "Am I going to be told what reason you seem to believe in important enough to wake me?"

"Zan, I can't sleep."

"Some of us can, Rath. And were!" Rath took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"Let me out of the engagement," Rath burst out without much warning.

"What?" Zan demanded.

"It's a reward for services rendered, isn't it? Well I refuse it." Even as he said this the possibilities filled Rath's head. If he were not engaged to Vilandra, then perhaps he could give Azaria what she wanted. More. 

Even though his hologram was bluish, Rath could well imagine the flush of red that was probably on Zan's cheek, along with the glint of fury in his eyes. "Rath, have you gone mad? Did you take any poisonous berries along the way? You know how imperative it is to strengthen the foundations of the monarchy!"

Rath could not remember any time in his and King Zan's life that he had been the calmer of the two. He was ill at ease at the role of the logical pacifier now. "I've been doing all that I can to prepare your troops before you sent me to escort Ava to your wedding. That is my job as your general, Zan. I seem to have skipped that day in military school when they told us that part of the job description is to marry my commander's little sister."

"Don't get all sarcastic with me when I've the weight of a planet on my shoulders…"

His best friend looked so worried that Rath was immediately guilty. "Zan…"

The king's face shuttered, and his voice became hard. "We'll discuss this when you get here. Where are you now?"

"Khber Pass."

The king nodded. "Be careful, Rath. That's a tough territory. I want my bride to arrive in good health."

"She will, Zan. I don't go back on promises. And that much I promised you." Stiffly, he saluted Zan before shutting off the hologram.

Rath breathed heavily and picked up the disk from the ground. He slipped it into his pocket and walked back towards camp. When he arrived, his gaze rested on the lone figure sitting up while all the others were curled on the ground sleeping. Her long hair glowed eerily in the green moonlight.

"'Ria, why are you still up?" he asked.

Slender shoulders shrugged. "I did sleep. But I woke a few moments ago and you weren't around."

"You should have gone right back to sleep."

Quietly, she muttered, "I was worried."

No matter how silent she was, he heard. "You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Azaria shook her head. "Not around here, you can't. No matter how well trained you and your men are. This pass swarms with your enemies. Your little troop here would not amount to a fifth of the number that they have."

"I was safe."

"And so cold," she said softly. "Can't you string more words, some personal? I was out of my mind wondering where you were, or if they had abducted you."

"I can't get into personal. Don't ask that from me."

He could see the puzzled look in her eyes. "But after tonight… I had thought—"

"Let's not get into this, 'Ria. I am here to do a job. And I will do it without any interference or distractions." Rath turned to walk away from her, to lie in his place and face opposite her.

"But I think I love you." He did not look at her. Over the night he ignored the noises that she made, because he knew that she probably cried. Rath held the pillow over his head to drown out the sounds.

~~

Azaria stared at Rath's back for the longest time, before the first tear dropped from her cheek. She had just been shut out, after the amazing time they spent in the forest. She knew full well that he was forsworn to Zan and to Vilandra, but was he so mule headed that he would not even recognize the way they felt about each other? The connection alone that they formed when their fingers intertwined while reaching for the stars convinced Azaria that there was no other soul for her.

"Rath," she called softly, careful not to wake the others. "Rath, we need to talk." There was no way she was letting him throw away the ultimate happiness just because he was too d-amned loyal. "Rath!"

He grabbed a pillow and held it over his head. Offended, Azaria struggled onto her feet and stalked away. At the edge of the camp, Azaria caught sight of several pairs of white watching them steadily. No! They've arrived!

Azaria opened her mouth to release a scream. Before she could warn the others, a hand large enough to cover her face closed over her mouth and nose. Her arms were pulled roughly behind her and she was dragged kicking into the trees.

~~

Michael moaned in his sleep, like a frightened animal. He tossed and turned, kicked at the blanket Maria had tucked him in. He reared up and stumbled to the window, staring up into the sky. There were no stars. Dread filled his heart as he remembered.

The one woman that his soul never forgot. Azaria. He was the reason that she was there in the first place. Guilt that lasted for as long as his soul existed rose to the fore. He had to do something, change the past.

If anyone had told him he would go to such lengths to travel to a past life he would have laughed. Michael Guerin lived for a future of greatness that his past hinted at. Michael Guerin was not the man who would correct a past mistake, when all is going well for him.

But that someone did not have memories of a golden young woman bathed in moonlight that was silvery green or of a young woman whose features glowed under a lavender moon of her own creation. That someone did not regret refusing a kiss to a girl who would ultimately vanish into the universe.

Michael looked back at Maria, still curled at her side of the bed. He lay down beside her, careful not to wake her. He had to do this. He had to correct the mistake, and hopefully still be able to come back to her. He felt guilty about pursuing this with Azaria, but he could not explain how he felt. It seemed that he would not be complete, if he could not touch Azaria one more time.

Michael focused his entire being into propelling his consciousness to a planet far away, to a time long past, to people long gone.

To his wonder and gratefulness, he felt himself take form in a totally alien but mostly familiar world. He stepped closer to the girl lying on the grass, her arms pulled tight behind her, tied with a cord that abraded her wrists. A gag prevented her from crying out. Michael touched the wounds on her wrists and healed them easily. Her eyes fluttered open, and their gazes met briefly, but then she fell back into unconsciousness.

"I still love you, Azaria," he whispered tenderly to the sleeping face. 

Back in his apartment, Maria frantically shook Michael awake. He would not wake, not even stir. She brushed at the moisture in her eyes and started pummeling him. "Wake up! Wake up!" Neither soft insistence nor violent demands would jar him to consciousness. Maria laid her forehead on his and counted on the connection that they had formed over the years to take her where he was. She felt herself being sucked into an abyss and she could not control her fall. With great effort she pulled away. She needed a stronger mind to cushion her. 

Within minutes of her cry for help, Isabel arrived and asked her what she wanted to do. "Are you sure?" Maria nodded. "All right. I'll help you."

Isabel's hand closed over Maria's and Maria laid her head on Michael's chest, willing him to let her in again. And soon both she and Isabel were falling headlong into that far away world, that past time and long gone people that Michael chose to go back to.

The two ended up flat on their butts in a forest. "Where are we?"

Isabel looked around her, confused. "It can't be," she whispered.

"What can't be, Iz?"

"We're in Antar." Maria gaped at her. Two men rushed past them, and Isabel started pulling Maria away to hide. Since they noticed the men too late, they weren't able to get out of the way. The two squeezed their eyes shut and waited for the impact. Nothing came. Isabel cracked open one eye and saw the last guy go through Maria. "And we're ghosts!"

"We're dead? We went here to save Michael and we died?"

Isabel shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't feel dead."

"You know what death feels like?"

The taller woman stuck her tongue out. "Apparently we're not dreamwalking Michael. We've become part of the background of wherever he is right now. Nobody can see us or hear us. For all intents and purposes, we are nonexistent in this world."

They walk together, searching for clues of where Michael was. "I'm scared, Iz. He's been acting strangely lately. I have this feeling that he's going to be taken away from me."

"That's stupid, Maria. For all the days... and lives, that I've known Michael, I've never seen him love anyone as much as he loves you."

"That's what he said," Maria confirmed. "But I feel that he's hiding something from me."

Isabel caught her breath and pointed. "There he is!" She grabbed Maria's hand and they ran towards him.

"Michael!"

"He can't hear you," she reminded Maria. They stopped a few feet away, trying to figure out how they would speak to him.

Maria felt her universe contract into a tiny ball of nothingness when Michael knelt before the girl on the ground. His eyes held the same tender love, and even more longing than the looks he gave Maria herself. Michael whispered, "I've longed for you for so long, Azaria, and I've not loved anyone in the same way that I loved and will always love you. More than life, 'Ria. More than home. More than anyone else."

Remembering his answer to the question she posed earlier to him, and realizing that he had lied, Maria stumbled backwards. She ran and ran. Isabel called her name, but Maria ran and ran and didn't want to stop.


	5. pt 5

Lavender Moon Part 5

By Catheryne@charmed.ph

AN: Visit my Roswell fan fiction site at http://michaelmaria.cjb.net

Michael turned around at the noise. He stood up and saw the two blonde women running away from the clearing. At once he knew who they were. He did not even ask himself how they got here. He would have followed them, but something pulled him back. His gaze dropped to Azaria. Carefully, gently, he took off the bindings that held her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Rath."

He licked his lips. "No, 'Ria. Rath is asleep. He's at camp. You know that."

He helped her sit up. He watched the way she rubbed her wrists to take off the sting. "He's not coming for me, is he?"

"He would come," Michael assured her. He wanted to remember this image of her so much. "Too late." Maybe he could change everything. 

Her eyes cleared suddenly, as though she understood. "You are Rath."

And he nodded. "And I'm not."

"I forgive you."

Michael closed his eyes. Ever since he begun to remember, his heart felt heavy in his chest. Even before he recalled her, he had always lived with a burden that he never knew precisely what. It was this. It was what would happen. "Azaria…"

"You need to do something," she said.

"I can save you now."

She shook her head, and raised her hand to cup his cheek. "You can do what you would always regret not having done. And you can make sure you keep your promise to me." 

~~

"Maria, stop it!" Isabel screamed. "You have to give him a chance. He didn't know! He didn't know, Maria. Don't let his past ruin what you have!"

Maria whirled to face her friend. "I can face it if we came back and he was fighting to get out of his engagement to you. Hell, Isabel, I can face it if we were here to watch his frigging wedding to Vilandra! But I can't… I don't know how to deal with… with this unknown woman who he's looking at—"

"The same way he looks at you," Isabel finished softly. Maria nodded sadly. Isabel took her hand and pulled her back to where they last saw Michael. "You'll see, Maria. Everything will be all right. This part of his life is over. It's over. Let him relive it a while."

The two of them found that the girl was awake and talking quietly with Michael. They saw her touch his cheek. Michael's hand rose to touch her face. Maria tamped down the urge to cry when tenderly, he caressed the girl's cheek, and traced the line of her brow and her chin. He ran his thumb over her lips. And then he took her face in both of his hands and pulled her close. Their lips met softly. The girl's fingers buried deep in his hair. Michael's eyes opened, and he met Maria's stare from the distance. Maria held his gaze for a long moment. And then he closed his eyes and pressed closer to the girl in his arms. Maria stumbled away and fell on her knees, heaving dryly, bent close to the ground.

~~

"Michael, you should go. You will never have to ask yourself that question again."

"What question?"

Azaria shrugged. "The one that you'd always wonder about afterwards," she said simply. "I hope this time around I've given you a lighter heart."

Michael felt the void he had always carried inside him, though he never knew about it before today, fill. But also another ache bloomed inside. In that once act that he could not stop, he had hurt her. He had been trapped in the web of his own history that he could not extricate himself. And he met her eyes and kissed another woman. He knew that she died inside. "I can't leave you out here when I know what would happen," he gritted out. He needed to stay with her, and he needed to go search for Maria.

"Our time's long over, Rath. Go."

"I never told you that I—" 

She shushed him with a finger over his lips. "Don't change too much about what we had," she cautioned him. "That what makes another lifetime more exciting."

"My name's Michael."

Azaria nodded. "And whatever it was that you were going to say?" Michael nodded. "Well, I've known it all along. You should never have worried that you never told me."

Michael rose to his feet and walked away from the ethereal creature sitting on the ground alone. He disappeared into the cover of the trees. He wasn't there to see a man roughly pull her up on her feet, split her love-bruised lips when he saw that she was untied, and drag her towards the camp on the pass.

~~

Rath scampered to his feet. A cold finger ran down his spine. Immediately he woke up his men. "Ava, get your sister!" he commanded. A sleepy Ava crawled out of the covers and blinked up at Rath. "Get your sister! Follow Troy to safety," he yelled.

Sleep left her body at once, at the sound of Rath's panic. She turned to where her sister was supposed to be resting, wondering why Rath's screaming didn't jar her from sleep yet. "'Ria, get up!" She pulled the covers. "RATH!" she cried. Rath ran towards the young woman. She stood up and grabbed his shirt. "She's gone, Rath!"

Paralysis overtook him in an instant. She pounded on his chest. And it was her fists that took him back to sanity. "Shit!" He grabbed her arm and propelled her towards one of his most trusted men. "Get Lady Ava out of here," his clipped voice clear. "Leave everything behind. Ride hard. Take her."

"No! I will not let your mind spirit me away somewhere while my sister is missing!" she protested. "You can't do this to me, Rath! You know how much she means to me."

"Get her away now!" Rath roared.

The man holding her started walking, dragging her. "I'm sorry, Lady Ava," the men muttered.

"No!" She wrenched her arm free and stumbled towards Rath. "Rath! Let me stay please. I need to do something to find my sister. You don't understand. They want her. They all want her, Rath. I need to bring her to Zan's where she'd always be protected." Her words tumbled together that she was no longer coherent.

Rath grew cold all over. Taking a deep breath, his intense gaze bore down at Ava's tear-filled eyes. When he spoke, he was cold and hard. "Why don't you completely tell me the dirty little secret, Ava? What are you hiding?" he bit out. "What's going on?"

"King Jerda," she whispered. "You don't think he'd just let it go that his wife had an affair with a high official in Antar, do you? And that she had a daughter with him? She sent Azaria to us when she was born because he was bent on murdering the little girl. He'd been sending these mercenaries out for cold blood—my sister's cold blood!" Rath was quiet. She could see the nerves pulsing at his temples. His face had gone stark white. "Yes!" she cried, and he looked down at her in surprise, seeming to have forgotten that she was there. "I was using Zan! At first I flirted with him. I entertained him because I knew he could provide the protection that 'Ria needs. That's how it started but I fell in love with him, Rath! You have to believe me. I love Zan. I'm so sorry!" She broke down in tears.

The whole time they have been traveling, Rath knew that they were being followed. He had thought that they were after Ava, who would be the next queen. He had strengthened the guards around Ava. Now it seemed that it was Azaria they were after. It was Azaria, whom he had driven away with harsh words and lies. "You should have told me," he said softly. He looked over her shoulder towards the soldier who was staring slack-jawed. "My orders have not changed. Take Lady Ava. Proceed to the capital at once. Do not stop. I will remain to look for Lady Azaria and catch up with you. Take all the men but two. I only need two. Don't let your guards down." This time, Ava did not protest as she was taken away.

~~

"Do you think she's there somewhere, Rath?"

Rath brushed a kiss on the queen's forehead. He raised his eyes to the stars. "Why don't you say hello?" he whispered. He gently led Ava to the telescope that Zan had installed upon his bride's request. Rath pointed it to the cluster of stars that they had decided on a year ago.

Ava bent and peered through the peephole. "It's such a beautiful sky, Rath. And she's part of it."

"She deserved nothing less," he murmured.

Ava stayed there, looking at the twinkling lights. Behind her, Rath raised his head to the heavens and closed his eyes. He did not need to open his eyes to see her face. "She said that she'll be with the stars," he told her quietly. 

Ava nodded and turned to him. "We gave her that."

"She said she'd always wait for me." Ava moved closer to him and pulled him in her embrace. There were no roles between them. When she was weak, he was there. And when he stumbled, she would be the one to pull him up. "And I never even kissed her." His voice was full of regret. "I should have kissed her then."

~~

Ava was staring at the flames licking the wood. She felt so cold, colder than she had ever been in her life. When she arrived with Rath's men, Zan had greeted her at the door. Upon the sight of her shivering, he took off his coat and wrapped her in it. "Darling, what is it? Where's the general?" he addressed the men.

"The general was left in the field, sir."

"He left Lady Ava with you?" The soldier nodded. "You're dismissed." With a click of their heels and a curt bow, the men retreated from the room. "Ava, darling, I apologize. What could have kept Rath! I ordered him not to let you out of his sight."

Ava did not utter a single word. She rocked herself back and forth, refusing to look her fiancé in the eye.

Three days later, Ava still would not speak. That night, Rath strode into the receiving room. He looked so tired, so worn, so much older than when they last parted. "Rath!" That was her first word since she returned. Zan was surprised that Ava had shown the first sign of life. Ava rose unsteadily, and he supported her. She looked at his general with question in her eyes.

Rath met her eyes soundlessly. There was naked hurt in his eyes, a vulnerability Zan had never seen his friend exhibit before. From his pocket he drew out a necklace, with a glowing blue crystal pendant dangling from it. Zan recognized it at once. It was a life force. Certain parts of Antar practiced the belief. When a body died, the life force of a person transferred to these crystals and held inside, trapped until another lifetime. The crystal was buried in the grounds of the home so that the person would be reborn in the same family circle.

Ava's strangled cry tore at him. Zan was about to ask Rath why he held such a pendant. His bride pulled away from him and went to Rath. She cupped the pendant in her hand and kissed it. A lone tear dropped from her eye. The two of them walked outside, leaving a confused king in their wake.

Ava and Rath were alone in the garden. She had dug a small hole by herself. She took the necklace from him and held it over the hole. Rath took hold of her wrist. "She wanted to be with the stars," he told her.

"She needs to live again, with me," she argued.

"That's what you want, Ava." She took a deep breath and nodded. Ava took his hand and placed the crystal in his palm, then closed her fingers over it.

"There is a cluster of stars," she said. "It's wonderful, Rath. As beautiful as she was. It's a bright light, that throws brilliant hands around it. A spiral galaxy millions of light years away." He nodded. "We'll lose her to those stars. Can you do it?"

He clasped the necklace at his nape and hid it under his shirt. Rath turned and walked back towards the palace, Ava trailing behind him. Zan was waiting for them in the receiving room with a shuttered look on his face.

"I need a ship tonight," Rath stated without inflection.

Zan looked from his second-in-command to his bride. "How far are you going?"

It was still Rath who answered. "Only until I escape gravity. And then I'm taking her back down. Zan," his voice wavered a little, "please."

Zan nodded. "And then I expect whatever this is to be over. And everything will return to normal." Suddenly she was in his arms. He buried his face in her air. "I need you to be whole again, Ava," he whispered.

"I promise."

~~

Michael opened his eyes. He blinked rapidly to ease out the dryness. He was immediately aware of another presence in a bed that usually only he and Maria shared. His arm cradled Maria closer to his body. "Izzy," he said. "Izzy."

Isabel rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Michael!" Her wide eyes met his. She was never supposed to enter Michael's dreams. It had long ago been agreed between them that as long as she didn't use her powers on Michael, he would not use his on her, and she would not get blown up to bits. Her gaze fell to Maria, who still slept on Michael's chest. What she had seen in Micheal's "dream" returned to her. "I'm sorry, Michael."

He shook his head and sat up, carefully laying Maria down on the bed. "Forget everything, Isabel."

"What happened to her?" she asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" She did not answer. He knew what this was all about. "She was murdered, Isabel. I found her at the pass. Her throat was slit and she was abandoned to the elements."

Isabel bit her lip. She moved closer to Michael, and wrapped her arms around him. "Maria would understand."

Michael stood up and left the room to get a bottle of water. When he rose, his side of the bed elevated, and Maria was rolled to her side. Isabel frowned. Something did not seem right. She sat on the bed and it dipped, causing Maria to roll down. When Isabel stood, the same thing happened. A cold fist seemed to grip her heart. She placed her heart on Maria's shoulder and shook her. "Maria. Maria."

Isabel slapped her friend's thigh. "Maria, wake up! The dream's over." Isabel stood over Maria and took her hand. She pulled at it, almost yanking her arm from her shoulder. "Maria!"

Isabel closed her hands over her mouth, stifling a cry of alarm. 

tbc


	6. pt6

Maria brushed the dust off her clothes. She picked herself up from the ground and looked around her. She looked around and found herself alone. There had been someone with her. She knew that. Vaguely she recalled a beautiful woman with concerned brown eyes who called her name frantically. She licked her lips. She had called her… What did she call her? M… It started with an M. Mar… Maria! The young woman had been worried about her. And now she was gone. Why would she leave her there?

She frowned at her surroundings. She didn't remember being here. The last place she remembered being was in a forest. Tall trees loomed over her in those memories. Now all she could see was a barren landscape and a long, long, empty road. 

Well if she would find answers, she had better start walking. Maria stepped her foot forward and was surprised when she stumbled and fell. Winded, she stared up at the sky and took in several deep breaths. She stretched her legs. Her knees felt like jelly. She turned over onto her stomach and peered at the distance. 

Someone was approaching fast. Maria coughed out the irritation in her throat. There was a man on a… it looked like a flying jet ski… He was bearing down the road.

She tried to croak out an appeal for help, but her voice came out silent. She waved her hand to flag down the rider. He zoomed past her and she lost hope. Maria closed her eyes and fell on her back again in disappointment. Who knows when the next person would pass through this deserted place?

And then suddenly she was being shaded from the glaring sun. Blessed air on her face and she was being fanned. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into coffee colored eyes. 

"Good morning," he said.

"G—m—n—g," she croaked in reply.

The man looking down at her chuckled. "I take it you need some help." He laid her back down on the ground and walked back to his vehicle. Maria wanted to call him back. He was leaving her alone! She let out a sigh of relief when he returned with a canteen. "Drink up," he commanded. "You need to wet your throat so you can tell me what you're doing all alone in this road—in that condition."

He lifted her to a sitting position and allowed her to lean against him. Without hesitating, Maria took the container and drank the sweet, delicious, life-saving water. And then he was pulling the bottle away from her, and she wanted to squeal in protest.

"Hold it, hold it! Don't drink too fast. Breathe." Maria bit her lip and did as he commanded. After a few seconds, she reached for the water again and was grateful when he gave it. 

Zan watched the stranger closely while she gulped all his water reserve. He had been so frustrated with Rath and Ava's secrets and closeness that he had finally had it. Last night at the party was the last straw. She had been moody again all afternoon and when they arrived at the party, all she could do was stalk off to the balcony and embrace his best friend. Zan had tried to be understanding. He did not ask them to reveal whatever it was that they were hiding. For an entire year he had tried to understand. But he was also a man, with insecurities. He needed to get away.

So in his dark disposition he rode off at dawn. He was on the road when the sun rose. He headed towards the route that barely anyone passed. So he did not expect to see the figure lying on the road. He passed by her and would not have seen her had the sun not caught on her long golden hair. 

"Would you mind telling me what it is that you think you're doing here?"

The girl handed him back his empty canteen, wiped her chin where the water had dribbled, and met his eyes with roses blooming on her cheeks. She was embarrassed that she drank all of his water, he could tell. "I—I don't know. I woke up over there all alone." She pointed several meters away.

Zan frowned. "That's odd. No one has passed through here for a long time. This is a very private road," he told her. "Who are you?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm called Maria," was her reply.

"You think?" Zan repeated.

Maria's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know why I'm here. I'm not sure who I am. I don't remember anything," she whispered.

Zan sucked in his breath at the sight of her tears. She reminded him so much of Ava, and he knew he had to protect her. "So there is nowhere that I can take you?" Maria shook her head. "Can you stand?" Again she answered in the negative. Zan placed his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifted her to his chest. "Then you won't mind if I take care of things," he stated. He carried her to his rider and placed her in front of him before he climbed it. 

When he looked down at her, she was looking up at him in a mixture of fear and hope. "Maria, I'm going to take you to my home. We'll figure out everything. Don't worry," he assured her. He stepped on the pedal and the rider breezed through the open road, before he steered it in the opposite direction, and he headed back to where he came from. "By the way," he yelled over the wind, "I'm Zan! King Zan!"

They arrived at the palace and the doors were opened to him and his guest. She asked to walk by herself, and he shrugged and put her on her feet. She took one step and automatically stumbled. He caught her and lifted her once more. "When you show me you're strong enough," he mumbled and proceeded to climb up the stairs.

A gorgeous blonde woman ran down the steps to them. She reminded Maria of someone she knew, but she could not place who. All she knew was that this was a face that brought to her mind kindness and concern and friendship. From Zan's arms she smiled up at the woman. "Vilandra." Zan's greeting rumbled in his chest, and she felt the vibrations against her waist.

Vilandra's eyes surveyed her brother carrying the girl. She brightened at once. "Zan dear, would you introduce me to your guest?" She had always disliked Ava for doing what she's doing with her brother, and for being queen. If Zan took a mistress, she knew that it would crush her. "Rath and Ava have gone off together goodness knows where," she reported. 

Pain flashed in her brother's eyes for a second. "Vilandra, this is Maria. She is staying with us for a while. I'm taking her to the library while her room is prepared. Will you ask the servants to see to the room overlooking the gardens?"

Vilandra's lips curved. "Is that the one right next to yours, Zan?" she queried, knowing full well that it was.

Zan nodded absentmindedly. "Maria needs to be quartered close to me, Lonnie," he told her, using the nickname they used as children. "Please see to it."

"Anything for you, brother." She smiled down at Maria. "You'll need clothes, Maria. And we have the same coloring. I'll be by later with some of the clothes that I'm too big to fit in anymore. We will have so much fun!"

She continued her way down the stairs, looking for a servant. Normally she would be angered if Zan gave her a job to do, but this time she relished it. She could not wait to see Ava's face when she learned of the beautiful girl Zan had brought home to sleep in the room right next to the master's chamber. "Your sister is so nice," she heard Maria murmur to her brother. Vilandra smirked. She was going to be the angel Maria did not need to enter heaven to meet. This girl was just what she needed. 

~~

"Please, King Zan, I don't want to trouble you," she pleaded. "If you'd tell me where the other quarters are. This," she waved her hand to the rich furnishings of the room, "is not for me."

"You don't like it? And call me Zan, Maria." He placed her at the center of the bed and sat down on the side, testing the cushion. "I personally think that this is comfortable accommodations."

"That's just it!" she answered. "You're giving me a room in royal quarters. You don't even know me. I don't even know who I am! But I'm sure I'm not royalty."

"Humor me," he said. "Look, Maria, you remind me of someone I love very much. And I would like to think that if she ever needs help from others, they would treat her like this. I need to keep an eye on you."

She met his gaze and knew that he was telling the truth. She would like to know who it was he cared for that resembled her in any way, or she reminded him of. "Is it your sister?"

Zan's serious face broke into a grin. "Lonnie? Hardly! You remind me of my wife, as a matter of fact. Lonnie is too strong and independent. She doesn't need me, Maria. But Ava, and you… You have an air about you that makes me want to shelter you. So allow me please."

Maria laid her hand over his and squeezed. She smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm sure if Ava were in the same predicament, there would be people like you who are generous enough to see to her."

The door opened and Zan and Maria jumped apart. "Vilandra, there is such an etiquette as knocking."

Vilandra had seen the way they smiled tenderly at each other and held hands before Zan stood up. "I'm sorry, Zan. I was just so excited to speak to your guest." She turned to Maria and held up an armful of gowns. "I even brought some of those dresses I told you about so you can try them on."

"Oh Princess Vilandra, you shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. And it's Lonnie to you, Maria. If you're staying with us for a while you will need a wardrobe. And there's no dressmaker who can make you some in a snap. It will take a while. In the meantime use my smaller ones."

Zan fidgeted, resting his weight on either ball of his feet. "Lonnie, Maria's still very weak. I don't think she's up to fitting that many clothes."

She turned to her brother. "Why don't you leave us, Zan? If she's tired, we'll talk. It's been so long since I've had any company to call girlfriend."

"You hardly are friendly to my wife."

She shrugged. "I feel very close to Maria already," she said. Ava was a drag, Vilandra thought. And if she wanted to be on her brother's good graces, she had to be close to someone. The new girl wasn't so bad. 

Maria's lips parted. If she remembered Vilandra as someone who is very close to her heart, then she could understand why Vilandra would say that she felt close to her. "That's funny, Lonnie. When I saw you first a while ago I thought I felt that I knew you," she whispered. 

Vilandra looked back at the girl, shocked. She seemed so sincere. Everyone around her suspected her of a dirty or underhanded deed. Granted, they had reason to. But this Maria was the first who actually seemed to think that there was good in her. Even Zan didn't trust her completely. Against her better judgment, Vilandra felt her heart soften for the girl. She forced her comment to her brother to be lighthearted. "See, Zan, you have nothing to worry about. Now leave us so that we can bond!" She shooed her brother out the door. 

Maria watched the king booted out of the room. "Tell me about you, Lonnie," she requested, smiling up at this beautiful creature who reminded her of, strangely enough, home.

Vilandra had picked up a white creation and held it up for her to see. "For dinner tonight," she told her. "You would look lovely in this." And then she started answering Maria's questions. "I'm Zan's sister, as you already know. And I am engaged to marry his best friend, the general."

"Do you love him?"

It was the first time anyone had asked her about how she felt for Rath. Those around her assumed that because her brother decreed that she would marry him, there's no need to ask. Vilandra shrugged her creamy shoulders. "Do you feel energized enough to fit this?" she asked her. "Because we might need alterations." Maria grinned at her and crawled out of bed.

tbc


	7. pt7

Ava gripped his hand so tightly that Rath winced and tried to pull it away. "Careful there, Queen Ava," he teased. "You don't want to injure this hand. This hand is supposed to protect your life."

She immediately relaxed her hold on him and smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry, Rath. I'm just… nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" he inquired as he steered her towards the dining room. "Has something happened between you and Zan? Or is it my darling fiancé that has you all aflutter?"

Ava shook her head. "Vilandra's got nothing to do with it. You know she barely pays attention to me. It's Zan. He's been acting strange since the party. And I woke up this morning and he wasn't in bed. I think Zan has had it with the secrets, Rath. He's mad at me."

The soldier scoffed. "Zan mad at you is impossible, Ava. He worships the ground you walk on." They stopped before the doors of the dining room, and Rath nodded at the footman to open them. "Now put a smile on that face and remind Zan why exactly he fell in love with you."

Ava forced a soft smile on her lips. Rath escorted her inside. His eyes scanned the room. The long table was set, although it was a family dinner. The king was speaking to Vilandra and another blonde. Rath's senses were on full alert, as they always were when a stranger was present. "We have a visitor," Ava said.

Rath saw Zan move away from the women and motion to him. He picked up a glass and started towards his king. "Why don't you go and speak with your sister-in-law and have her introduce you, Ava? Your esteemed husband seems to have need of me."

Zan met Rath at the other end of the room. He held Ava's eyes for a moment, before giving his full attention to Rath. Ava, meanwhile, glided towards Vilandra and the other girl. Ava's eyes moved from the taller woman to the girl. She caught her breath. It was the eyes, she would tell herself later. "Ava, this is Maria," Vilandra introduced. "Maria, this young woman is Zan's queen." Vilandra relished the pain that flashed in her sister-in-law's eyes. "Maria is staying with us for a while. Zan brought her home. She's in the quarters next to yours."

"I hope you don't mind," Maria told Ava.

Ava could not speak. The emotion in her throat made it difficult to address the two. She merely nodded. "Are you all right, Ava?" Vilandra inquired, but her voice did not seem worried to Ava. She knew she was red. Ava was keeping her outburst in check. "Oh it's time for dinner."

Zan took the head of the table, and Ava was at the other end. To Zan's right sat Rath. Ordinarily, Vilandra sat in front of her fiancé. But since they had a guest, Zan allowed her and Maria to sit closer to Ava, to converse.

From his seat, Rath watched the animated conversation between Vilandra and the girl. He had still not seen her up close, but his gaze kept wandering towards her. He told himself that it was because he was only watching out for Ava, who watched the girl so avidly that Rath wondered. There was something about the girl. He found it strange, especially seeing how friendly Vilandra was being. Vilandra was never friendly to other women. She found them a threat to her position. 

After dinner, he was surprised to find Zan looking fondly at the new girl. "How did you find your food, Maria?"

The girl, Maria, gave Zan a bright smile and answered, "Dinner was lovely, Zan. Thank you." Rath wanted at that moment to rise and walk over to her. Her smile called to him.

"It's been a long time. You should go to your room and rest. We can't have you taxed."

Vilandra rose from her seat. "I'm coming with you. I'll lend you this pretty lime green nightgown I have." Rath swallowed. The stranger in that creation stirred his imagination to disturbing proportions. "If you'll permit me, Zan." This was it! Vilandra being sweet… 

"Of course, Lonnie." Zan himself seemed amazed by how his sister was acting. "Thank you for making Maria feel at home."

Maria rose from her seat and said goodnight to everyone. Rath wished she would come forward just so he would see her face. But the door were closer to their side of the room and Vilandra led her out. And then Ava stood up. "Wait. Zan, could I—"

This surprised Zan more. Ava had been shuttered for a year. She never let anyone in. And now she wanted to go with Vilandra and Maria to talk about clothes. Zan nodded to his wife, who immediately ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I'll see you upstairs, darling," she said. 

When the three had left, Zan for the first time seemed happy. "Perhaps it was good that Maria's here. Ava and Lonnie must have just needed someone to bind them together," he murmured. 

~~

Ava left the room with a huge smile on her face. She ran downstairs. She knew that both Rath and Zan were still in the dining room talking. They tended to have conversations for hours after dinner. But she was bursting with excitement at her discovery. 

She burst into the dining room, and the two men looked up in surprise. "Darling," Zan greeted her, "I thought you were spending time with Maria and my sister."

"I did!" Ava's eyes were dancing, and Zan was exhilarated. It was more a sign of life she had shown than all last year combined. "She is amazing, Zan. But could I speak with Rath for a moment?"

The happiness faded from Zan's face. He nodded curtly to Rath, giving him leave to approach his wife. He watched darkly as Ava pulled Rath to the corner. If Rath and Ava were having an affair, they would not be so open about it. So he could only conclude that what Rath and Ava had was friendship. And somehow that hurt even more, because Ava would share her deepest secrets and desires with another man.

"Rath, she reminds me of her," she whispered. "This Maria… she's everything 'Ria was."

Rath's jaw clenched. "Don't do this to yourself, Ava. Your sister is dead."

She shook her head. "Look into her eyes, Rath. When next you see her, look deep. And you'll see what I mean."

He would look into her eyes, he knew. And he would tell her off. It was like the girl appeared into their lives to crush Ava's spirit, making her remember a face he would rather she not dwell on too much.

But he was scared. He was so scared. He didn't really want to get close to the girl. What if Ava was right, and staring into her eyes was like staring into Azaria's? Could he handle the guilt?

~~

The sudden chill from the wind caused her to curl tightly into a ball on top of the bed. Earlier on she had kicked at the covers because it was so hot. She wanted to open the windows but she was just too exhausted.

But why was there wind? The windows had been closed. Her eyes shot open and she saw the dark figure at the foot of the bed. She opened her mouth to scream, but an arm shot out from the figure and he clamped his hand over her lips.

"It's just me," he whispered. "Rath, Zan's friend. I'm going to take off my hand but you have to promise not to scream. We don't want to wake up the monarchs." He said the term in a sarcastic way that would have made her giggle had she not been so friggin scared.

"What are you doing in my room?" she demanded furiously. "And how did you climb through the window. We're on the third floor!"

"You forget what my role in our lives is. I'm supposed to be built for scaling walls, Maria. Now I'm here to ask you what you think you're doing here. You're upsetti—" Outside, thunder rumbled, and a flash of lightning lit the sky. The white light illuminated the girl's face for a split second. A split second enough to make Rath stagger backwards. [I]It's in the eyes, Rath. Look into her eyes.[/I]

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Who the hell are you?"

Maria licked her lips just as another flash of lightning revealed his face to her. Her lips parted. He looked so familiar. And shocked. "I just know that I'm Maria."

When he saw her again, and the violent weather outside lit up her eyes, he grabbed her arm. At once his mind was bombarded with a rapidly twirling picture of millions of tiny pinpricks of light, swirling, swirling. They were stars, set in a frame of vast black. He recognized those stars. That was the spiral galaxy that he and Ava shot Azaria's essence to. He let go of her arm. "You came from the stars," he told her.

"Didn't we all?"

Rath shook his head. It was too much to hope for. "There's no miracle. This is not possible," he repeated, trying to convince himself.

Maria had been staring at him in the darkness for the longest time, fully aware of the frequent blasts of thunder and the steady white noise of the rain. "I wish the storm would stop. I miss the moon. Remember the moon I created?" she whispered.

His eyes snapped back to hers. They could not see each other, but he knew they were holding each other's gaze. "What did you say?"

"The lavender moon, Rath. You missed it so much, so I gave you one." He could not believe his ears. "I remember now. The pass. And then this headache. They… they had blades…" her voice trembled as she related.

"Shhh, you don't have to remember anymore."

"What does it mean?"

"You're Azaria. And you've come back to me. You're back where you belong." He drew her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

~~

Isabel's frantic eyes rose to Michael's at the doorway. "Michael, she won't wake up. She's trapped."

"What? What did I do?"

Isabel shook her head. "She must be blocking our connections with her. When she saw you… When she saw what happened she shut herself against me. She wouldn't listen. And I was the one that helped her in."

Michael sat down at the bed and yelled at Maria, hoping she would hear and snap out of it. "Come back, Maria. You don't belong there! That's done. Maria, listen to me. Wake up!"

"She won't hear you. You have to go back in, Michael, and make her come with you." Michael nodded. "But there's a chance you won't get her back, Michael."

"What?"

"She's blocked you out, because you've hurt her. Her subconscious has forcibly forgotten you. And if you can't convince her that her place is back with us, her consciousness will stay there."

"Isabel—" 

He seemed unsure. Isabel made her voice firm when she told him, "Her place is with us, Michael. Convince her."

tbc


	8. pt 8

"Well hello," the king greeted when Maria breezed through the open doors. "You're looking well."

Maria smiled at her savior. Her eyes flew at his back, where both the queen and his sister were seated sharing breakfast. Neither spoke to each other, and Maria wondered why the two women didn't seem happy with each other's company. When they saw her though, both Ava and Vilandra brightened. "Why don't you join us, Maria?" Ava glanced at Vilandra in surprise. 

Nodding, Maria sat on one of the empty chairs. Zan sat beside his wife and picked up his fork. "Are we waiting for anyone else?" she asked tentatively, trying to hide her disappointment.

Ava was able to pick up on it though. To reassure her, she said, "No. This is the breakfast company, Maria. My husband and his sister are the family. Oh but Rath is arriving in the afternoon, isn't he, Zan?"

The king nodded. "And I will be occupied for several hours then, darling. I hope you can find something to pass the time with."

"Oh I'm sure there are things that Maria and I can do," Ava told him.

Maria's eyes flickered between Ava and Vilandra. She watched the way Vilandra's jaw tensed at the exclusion. "I had planned on asking Lonnie to suggest some styles for me. I know nothing about fashion, and Zan gave me leave to have at least two gowns made." She didn't miss the grateful smile that curled Vilandra's lips.

"Oh." Ava did not want to spend any time away from her sister. She had only returned to her. And whether Rath believed it or not, Maria was her sister. She just knew it in her heart. She wondered when Rath would speak to her. She had not seen Rath since dinner. "Well I'll help. I'm sure I know a few styles that would suit you too."

Zan grinned unabashedly at his guest. "I just needed you to make these two spend quality time together, didn't I?"

Ava flushed at her husband's comment, while Vilandra arched an eyebrow at her brother to suggest that she didn't care one way or the other.

That afternoon the three were in the living area browsing through fashion plates. Ava and Vilandra were arguing about trimmings and cuts as though they were old friends. This made Maria glad. After all, the moment she remembered who really was, she would leave. She did not want to think about leaving the two young women in bad terms. 

"Rath will be arriving soon, isn't he?" Ava said, speaking to Vilandra. 

The princess shrugged. Although she adored the attention that she would have from her fiancé, she really did not pay attention to his comings and goings. "He's never late," she answered.

Ava nodded. She watched the way Maria kept glancing at the door. "'Ria," she said softly, loving the way her sister's name rolled off her tongue. She had missed saying it. Maria guiltily looked at Ava, biting her lower lip. "What do you think of a square neckline for this one?" Maria released her breath.

And then he strode in. Through the doors, Rath walked arrogantly, nodding at Ava. Vilandra rose from her seat and approached him, and Rath bent to give her the obligatory kiss on the cheek. Over her shoulder he smiled at Maria. "I'm late for my meeting," he muttered to no one in particular. 

Maria followed his progress up the stairs with her eyes. With all her power she forced her mouth to close. And then she looked down at her hands, fighting the sting of tears. "Yeah," she croaked, "square is fine."

Ava pursed her lips. "Look at these." She was going to kill Rath later. She pulled out two more plates and handed them to Maria. "I have one like this in yellow."

Vilandra turned to the two, and noticed the change in Maria's mood. Although she did not know what brought it on, she sat on the arm of Ava's chair and pointed out certain alterations to suit Maria's body shape.

A couple of hours later, and a thousand glances to the stairwell past, Maria cleared her throat and excused herself. "I need to take a walk outside. May I?"

"Would you like me to come with you?" Ava offered.

Maria shook her head. "I—I need—"

"Take all the time you need, Maria," Vilandra told her, glaring at Ava. "We have to have alone times."

Maria left the room and proceeded to the gardens that she had seen from her bedroom window the night before. She sat on a stone bench under a blue trunk that sprouted snow white leaves. She eased her head back and closed her eyes.

Sudden movement caused the shrubs at the end of the garden to titter. Maria leaned over and peered at it. That was when she saw the man, dressed in familiar clothes that she could not recall seeing before. They were nothing like anyone around here ever wore. They looked strange, and snug. And she had the strangest idea that she felt comfortable in clothes like those.

~~

Michael opened his eyes to a forest. It made sense. He was last here in like setting. But a few minutes later he realized that everything was too orderly, too well tended, to be natural. He looked around him and determined that he had to explore. If this was not the forest where Isabel told him Maria had run from her, then he needed to figure out fast where she was.

He walked through the shrubs, cursing the little lime thorns that bit into his calves, when golden hair caught the sun in front of him. He looked up and saw her, trembling and pale with shock. "Maria," he breathed.

She approached him with non too steady legs. Michael remained silent when she reached out and traced the line of his jaw. He forced himself to breathe when she ran her thumb over his lips. The words that came out of his lips surprised him, "You look just like him."

"Like who, Maria?"

And then she took a step back. "But no, you're not him," she concluded. "It was only at first glance. The set of your eyes, the bridge of your nose… No, no. Are you his brother?" she inquired.

"It's Michael, Maria."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know you."

His heart slammed steadily in his ears. "Whose brother?" he demanded, knowing her answer already but refusing to believe. "Whose brother, Maria?"

She was already far from him, almost at the glass doors that led inside the building behind her. He did not dare follow, afraid that any of the occupants would see him.

"Whose brother?" he asked again.

And then he hid behind the tree when an arm reached around her waist and spun her around. "Rath!" she gasped. "What are you doing? You ignore me in front of the others and you think you can just… accost me when we're alone?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and Michael watched his other self in fascination. He had always wondered what he was like. What kind of man would be involved with a woman who would sell her brother and her kingdom over to an evil man? What kind of high-ranking soldier would lose the ultimate war to a traitor? "I couldn't, 'Ria. I had to speak with Zan first. I needed to get all the politics out before I faced you. I wanted our time to be only between us, not about threats to the kingdom or duties to the commander."

Grudgingly, she gave him the smile he had been wishing for. "It hurt, Rath," she told him, "to see her have the right to kiss you. And I could not even say your name out loud because they might wonder at us being so familiar."

He drew her to him and whispered against her hair, "When I sent your life force to another galaxy, I never imagined that one day you would come crashing back to me from the stars. Please, 'Ria, promise me you'll stay with me forever."

Maria inhaled his scent. She had no memories other than for yesterday and today, but his smell was one she could trace back to pierce through the blackness that was her mind. "I'll stay," was all she said.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Lavender Moon Part 9

Ava has been waiting for her husband for hours. Zan had promised her that they would meet for lunch, but he had not shown up at the table. One of their advisers told her that Zan had a very important meeting, and it must have run over time. Knowing that Zan would be exhausted, Ava decided to wait outside the conference hall.

She leaned against the door when it swung open. She slid away quickly turned around with a smile.

"Long time."

Her smile vanished upon seeing the man standing before her. Gorgeous, tall, with dark sinister eyes, Khivar grinned at her. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"A peace panel, my dear," Khivar murmured. "Your husband seems to have whipped up an insane idea that I would be happy with land donations. But I'm not easily pacified. You know that."

"Of course," Ava spat at him. "And I ask forgiveness everyday for being thankful that my sister died before you got your hands on her!"

The man made a clucking sound as he slowly shook his head. "Now, now, Ava. I never saw a body. And I know how good you are at hiding. You were able to keep her from me until you were sure that Zan would marry you. I don't believe for one second that my betrothed is dead." He stepped closer to her, and despite her bravado Ava was forced to take a step back. "And when I find proof that you've fabricated all this, I will call in the contract that your father signed."

"You forced him to give you Azaria's hand in marriage or you would have destroyed our people!"

"She's mine, Ava," Khivar whispered. "As well as half your family lands."

"She's dead!"

Khivar smirked and turned left at the corridor. Upon seeing the blonde beauty waiting outside her room, his face softened. When she saw him, she ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I can't bear this," she told him. "How did the peace talks go? I can't wait until you've reached an agreement with him, Khivar. Then we can be proud of our love. We will not need to hide it anymore."

In answer, he reached behind her and turned the knob. He pulled her inside the room. There on her bed, he made her forget who she was, and to whom her loyalties lay.  


Khivar rose from the bed, leaving the sweat-sheened body shivering with his absence. "Khivar, come back here," she complained.

The man did not listen. Instead, he peered out the window and spotted the figures in the garden. "Is this view the same in all the rooms?"

"No. I'm the only one who can see that dome."

"Who's that the queen is talking to?"

"Probably Zan," she answered, not even rising.

"Come here and answer me, Lonnie."

Vilandra sighed and left the warmth of the bed, the sheets trailing behind her. "That's 'Ria," she told him.

She missed the gleam in his eyes. "'Ria?"

"Just a girl Zan brought home suddenly. She just appeared. She's very nice." She turned to her lover suspiciously. "Are you attracted to her?"

"No." He dropped a kiss on her lips. "No one can compare to you, Vilandra. I'm just curious."

Lavender Moon - Part 9  
Maria stiffened. Behind her she heard the faint shuffling and was instantly aware of another presence in the room. Very slowly she moved towards the door, so that she could run if needed. She reached her hand towards the knob.

"Don't."

She whirled and faced her the intruder, who was crouched below the window. "This room is two floors up," she ground out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm used to climbing windows for you."

"Will you stop talking to me as if we know each other!? I don't know who you are and you sure don't know me. Please, just leave."

"Michael."

"What?" Her voice was shrill. She was nervous, he could tell.  


"I'm Michael. You've always said it beautifully. Say it again."

"No! Stop it, I said!"

"Maria."

"You don't know me!"

He walked closer to her, and she stepped backwards. The doorknob pressed painfully at the base of her spine. "You're my Maria. And you fought so hard for me. Now I'm fighting for us. Listen to me." She closed her eyes at the deluge of scenes in front of her. She did not recognize them. She didn't. She doesn't know him.

"Leave me alone."

"Please. Just let me hold your hands. I'll make you remember," he promised.

She shook her head fervently. "Stay away." In a flash, she turned and pulled the door open. Michael called after her, but she quickened her pace and vanished at the turn of the corridor.

Maria remembered running too. There was a faint niggling finger at the back of her brain that told her that she had been running too, at the height of emotion, with someone calling out her name that she tried to shut out. It was… a woman. She remembered her voice sounding so concerned.

Maria slowed and breathed deeply. She leaned against the wall and slid down. She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. Her entire life was gone. What would she lose if the stranger was wrong? What would she lose if she allowed him to hold her hands and nothing happened?

She would lose the last ray of hope that she clutched to her heart like the only lifeline.

But what if he was right?

Maria had to find him. She stood up and found herself face to face with a darkly attractive man who reached out and grabbed her hair. Maria hissed at the pain.

"What are you doing?" another voice demanded. Maria strained to hear her. She tried to turn her head to face the woman, but he was holding her head to face him so tightly she could not. She was almost sure that it was Lonnie.

The man before her smirked in a way she did not find adorable. Adorable smirks were… No, she has not seen adorable smirks before. She has not. She really has not. "I need something from you, Princess."  


"Let her go, Khivar. You're hurting her."

"But I need her. I can't wait to see how Ava would take to this." And then his eyes shifted to Maria. "You and your bitch of a sister thought you'd escape me by faking death? You should never have underestimated me, Azaria."

"What are you talking about, Khivar? That's my friend! Maria."

"No, you ignorant slut!" he spat at Vilandra, who cringed at the realization that her lover was not who she had thought he was. "This here is royalty from Zan's enemy planet, but a bastard. She's my fiancé who thought she could renege on an agreement by playing dead. Let's see how well you and Ava would take to real death. Then you'd know it's not something to be toyed with."

"You're insane, Khivar. Ava's an only child. We researched. Before she married my brother, we researched her lines. She's an only child. That's an innocent girl. If you're mad at the queen, have at it with her. But let Maria go."

"She's the illegitimate daughter of a queen, Lonnie. Use you freaking brains!" And then his voice softened. "Now I need something from you." He laid his hand on Maria's nape and let go of his painful grip on her hair. "Don't be fooled," he whispered. "My touch can kill, so don't move." Maria was able to face Vilandra now, and from the look on her friend's face she could see that Khivar was telling the truth. "Now Lonnie, you will walk the two of us out of here. And then at midnight, I want you to open the gates without alerting the guards. If you don't do it, this white neck will be scorched by half past midnight. Will you do that for a friend?"

"Don't," Maria said softly. She knew that this man would storm inside the castle and kill everyone inside. No one would be this treacherous for something less than the crown. "Not for me."

"Is that true, ice princess? You won't do it for a friend? Are you truly that cold?"

Vilandra met Maria's eyes. Maria could see the uncertainty in them, so she assured her, "It will be fine, Lonnie. Don't worry about me. Think about how to save your family."

But her words seemed to make up Vilandra's mind. "The gates will be open by midnight," she said. "Don't hurt her."

Khivar's lips curled. "You realize that this girl is officially dead? History will find no reason for you to betray your family because Azaria no longer exists."

"I don't care. Just make sure you release her and allow me and my family to seek exile." Vilandra ushered them to the exit. "Give me your word, Khivar."

"My word." He leaned towards the princess and brushed his lips on hers. She squirmed in revulsion. "I would have wanted more nights with you. You're not so cold in bed." And then he grabbed Maria's hands and ran with her to a waiting glider.

It was the dark of night when Khivar dragged her back to the castle. As expected, the gates were open, and Maria prayed that Vilandra would learn to forgive herself in time. The troops burst into the castles and soundlessly killed the guards with guns that emitted sharp lights. Laser. Bodies fell with succeeding thuds.

Khivar pulled her into the familiar corridor that led to the royal chambers. "What are you doing? Your promised, Lonnie."

"As I said, the bitch hardly uses her muddled brains," the man muttered. "Ever thought a traitor's word meant anything?" He kicked open the door to Zan and Ava's bedroom. The two shot up from the bed. Maria turned her eyes away at the sight. They were obviously in the middle of showing their love to each other. Zan's broad chest glowed from the lavender moon. She hardly had time to register the paleness of Ava's bare breasts before a crimson pool blossomed between them at the crack from Khivar's metal. He could not even give her the dignity of a clean death from the laser weapons.

Zan rolled down from the bed and pointed a gun at Khivar, but he had whipped Maria in front of him that the tiny red circle pointed to her forehead. Zan lowered his weapon, and growled deep in his throat. Later, Maria saw how his Adam's apple burst into a thousand smattered pieces of skin.

Maria screamed. Her vision was beginning to grow black. With adrenaline pumping through her veins she pulled away from Khivar and stumbled in Vilandra's room. She pushed the door open. The figure on the bed was still motionless. She rushed to her to shake her awake. They had to run. Maria pulled the blankets away to reveal the beautiful form Vilandra. Her eyes were still open and her mouth hung slack. Beside her, her arms hung limply, the wrists slashed. Her screams now were silent. She screamed and screamed but no voice came out.

She wanted to run, but instead found out that there was no longer strength in her legs. She fell down on the floor and everything around her was framed in a dark dark haze. Her head rolled to the side. Directly in front of her appeared Rath's face. His eyes were unseeing. There wasn't even anything left in her to cry. She wanted to touch his face, to close his eyes, but she couldn't fund the energy to lift her arm.

And then she was in someone's arms, being carried away from the gore, from the blood—away from the vacant eyes of a dead friend and a dead love, away from the bloodied naked bodies of a savior and a sister.

"Take my hands," she heard the voice say again. "Take my hands and I'll give you more 

energy. Take my hands and I'll get you away from all this. You'll wake up and this will be nothing but a nightmare."

And somehow, in that dark, dark crevice that she had slipped under, Maria placed her hands blindly into his.

Isabel faces them, tear-filled away turned away. Maria could still see her as that other princess. She was not that different from Vilandra she could see. Maria did not know how long it would take for her to separate the two. All she knew was that she would not look into Isabel's eyes for a long while and not be reminded of dead, vacant ones of a woman who killed herself out of guilt.

"Isabel, no matter what Whitaker said, you were no traitor."

She nodded. Maria saw Isabel swallow heavily, and then again. "I've—I've been tortured by her words for so long. She was right though. That's how everyone else knew me. I opened the gates for my lover's army."

"But we know better now, Izzy," Michael told her. "If you did anything wrong, it was that you never told Zan or… Rath. You won't commit the same mistakes again. You can trust us with anything."

One trembling hands reached up to wipe away the tears. Isabel hastily got up from the chair. "I need to… be alone. I need to tell myself that it's okay to forgive me. I'm so glad you're back. And Maria… thank you. Thank you for finding myself." The door shut behind her softly.

Maria turned to Michael. He held out his hands to her, and without hesitation she laid hers down, palms kissing his. "You never gave up," she said.

"Not for the only woman in the universe," he told her. "See, even my parents knew where to send me so I could find the galaxy I propelled you to."

Maria looked pensive for a moment. He asked what was bothering her. She grinned at him. "You crashed."

"Yes?"

"Your people weren't that stupid. You were probably not meant to be sent here. You were probably supposed to land somewhere closer to Antar. I must have pulled you guys to Earth, because I'm clingy."

His chest rumbled with his laughter and he pulled her closer to him. "Then cling to me," he whispered in her ear. "Cling to me like a friggin leech and suck the life out of me."  


Clamping her teeth into his neck, she endeavored to comply.

Fin.


End file.
